Usuario Blog:Alanna Banhoff/The Beach of the End
La playa es preciosa. Ahora, al atardecer, está más bonita que nunca, con el sol brillante, ocultándose en el horizonte, lentamente, dejando un brillo anaranjado al esconderse. El cielo se ha vuelto de un color naranja rojizo. Es muy bonito, incluso con las ciudades destruidas, cerca del mar, convertidas en escombros. La ciudad que se encuentra detrás de mi, también tiene un aspecto similar. Escombros, ruinas, recuerdos perdidos...Nada se encuentra en pie en la ciudad. En un crepúsculo, compartido por el día, el crepúsculo del día y el crepúsculo del tiempo, nada queda en pie, salvo el amor. Tras la destrucción de la ciudad, no tenía dónde quedarme. Anduve y anduve por todas partes, sin encontrar ningún lugar en pie, o que más o menos, fuera habitable. Tras mucho tiempo de andar, sin rumbo y cómo única brújula, la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar vivo o en pie, llegué a esta playa. Los escombros llegaban desde la ciudad, quedándose en la parte de la playa, más cercana a la ciudad. Luego, venían restos de otras ciudades, barcos...lo que fuera, por mar. La orilla está llena de cosas que provenían de un lugar que nunca más sabré, cómo, por ejemplo, esa fotografía. Tres días desde mi llegada a esta playa pasaron, alimentándome de peces muertos en la orilla, conchas variadas y comida que había cogido en mi salida de la ciudad, la cual no era mucha, ya que salí a toda prisa, cuando en la playa, al lado de lo que parecía ser la rueda de una bicicleta y un trozo de ropa de origen indefinido encontré una fotografía. Parecía una normal, cómo las que solía ver en las casas, tiendas, calle...Tanto daba dónde las viera, pero era una fotografía. Un chico de una edad similar a la mía, junto a dos personas de edad avanzada, que parecían sus padres. Aunque sabía que ese chico podría estar muerto o incluso, nunca haber existido, deseé con todas mis fuerzas, encontrarlo alguna vez. Era una locura tener la fotografía cómo único objetivo para sobrevivir, pero me funcionaba muy bien. Había transcurrido un día desde el encuentro de la foto, pero de todas maneras, parecía que ya la hubiese tenido desde hace mucho tiempo ya. La guardaba en mi ropa para dormir, la guardaba entre mi comida...era cómo algo que me impulsaba a rendirme, algo que yo ya había estado tentada de hacerlo diversas veces. Pronto, dejé de tenerle tanto cariño, hasta que la abandoné. No necesitaba ya ningún alentador salvo a mi misma. Pescaba peces, comía de lo poco que había traído, comía conchas marinas...Todo lo comestible que encontraba, me servía de sustento. Hasta que un día me aventuré a adentrarme en la ciudad. Eso había sido todo un logro para mi. Un logro. Había pasado de tener miedo a la ciudad, por terror a que ésta me trajera recuerdos horribles a mi vida pasada, a que ésta me obligara a recordar mi antigua vida, la cual ya nunca regresaría, a que ahora, más que nunca, tratara de recordar los buenos tiempos pasados de mi vida, para que así, pudiera tener algún aliento para seguir viviendo. Empecé por recordar lo que tenía en mente. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi casa, mi vida...las cosas más cercanas, por las cuales lucharía hasta el final, por las cuales nunca olvidaría. El olvidar es lo peor que puedes hacer cuando ya no te queda nada. Puedes sobrellevar el dolor, pero no olvidar. Olvidar sería cómo si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Entré en la ciudad. La primera impresión que tuve de esta, fue lo fría y solitaria que estaba. Sí, estaba fría cómo el hielo, solitaria cómo los tenues atisbos de vida de las afueras de la ciudad, tales cómo árboles, matojos o yo misma, y...muerta. La ciudad estaba completamente muerta. Muerta cómo los edificios, muerta cómo la gente, muerta cómo la esperanza, que murió al ver que ya no quedaba nada por lo que vivir. Un montón de recuerdos, se agolparon en mi mente cómo un viento helado y fuerte que entra en una casa por la puerta, siendo yo la casa, la ciudad la puerta al hacer entrar los recuerdos y el viento el montón de recuerdos que entraron. Fue demasiado para mi. Caí de rodillas al suelo y rompí a llorar. Me cubrí la cara con los ojos y dejé que mis lágrimas iniciaran un viaje desde mis ojos, pasando por mis mejillas y muriendo en mis manos. Ya no sentía el frío, ni la soledad, ni nada. Sólo sentía, que no podría continuar. Oí un ruido. Al principio no me importó, es más, me alegró, pero entendí que no se trataría de nada, si no que sería un trozo de ruina, o tela movido por el viento. Seguí llorando, con la intención de después volver a la playa, correr hacia el mar, y saltar en él, para perderme en sus profundidades. -¿Estás bien?-dijo una voz, cerca de mi. No me lo podía creer, una voz humana. Pero mi desesperación era tan grande que no le hice caso. Me levanté, y, girándome por dónde había venido, empecé a correr hacia la playa. La voz había sido algo irreal. Mi pelo empezó a volar con el viento del atardecer, a contracorriente de mi carrera a la playa, hacia las entrañas de la ciudad. Paré delante de la orilla, para contemplarla por última vez. Los recuerdos habían sido demasiado malos para mí. No había podido asimilarlos de golpe. No había podido. Había sido demasiado. Era tan hermoso el atardecer en la playa. Lo había visto tantas veces, pero esta, iba a ser la última. Una cosa tan bonita debe ser lo último que debería verse antes de morir. Parecía que el tiempo hubiese parado, cómo si se hubiese quedado estancada en el tiempo, y los segundos no corrieran. Cómo si un fuerte viento, veloz cómo la luz, se hubiera llevado las vidas, la ciudad...cómo si ese viento se negara a aceptar que había una ciudad allí, y tozudo él, la hubiera arrancado de sus raíces de asfalto. Cómo si después de destruir la ciudad, el loco causante de esto, hubiera cogido un pincel y hubiera pintado esta preciosa playa... -¡Espera!-gritó alguien detrás de mi. Esta vez no era una ilusión. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero de todas formas, me giré hacia la persona que me llamaba. Aunque la voz me pareció de chico, para comprobarlo mejor, decidí mirar para asegurarme. En efecto, era un chico. Algo mayor que yo, pero no mucho más. Sus ojos son de color azul claro, bastante claro y bastante grandes, cómo el mar por la mañana. El pelo es de color castaño claro, y lo lleva despeinado y un poco largo. También tiene barba de tres días. -¿Por qué te has ido?-pregunta, acercándose a mi. Por instinto, doy un paso atrás, retrocedo. El chico parece triste por que yo haya retrocedido. Doy un paso adelante. Nuestras manos se rozan por un instante, pero me da igual. Se las cojo. Él parece sorprendido, pero también aliviado. -No esperaba...encontrar a nadie.-contesto. El chico me mira de cerca. No sé si es por qué es la primera persona que veo en tiempo, o la tranquilidad que me causa tenerlo cerca, pero me dan ganas de estar siempre junto a él. De repente, recuerdo la fotografía. El chico no se parecía en nada a él. Su pelo, su color de ojos, su cara...era completamente distinto al de la fotografía, pero me da igual. -¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta, sin soltarme, pero a cierta distancia de mi-Mi nombre es... -Ahora no importan los nombres...Es lo que menos importa.-le abrazo, pero no le miro a él. Miro la puesta de sol. Éste, se va escondiendo poco a poco, desapareciendo detrás del horizonte. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de la estupidez que iba a cometer. Los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente. Son demasiados y me cuesta asimilarlos, que los he perdido. Pero, esta vez de correr hacia el mar, para lanzarme, hundo mi cara en el pecho del chico, que me mira cómo si no comprendiese nada. Luego, su cara cambia para sonreír de manera triste, cómo si entendiera lo que me pasa: -Tranquila-susurra.-Ya ha pasado todo. Yo estoy contigo.-él me abraza. Sus brazos a mi alrededor era lo que más me podía tranquilizar. Ya no siento frío. Ya no me siento sola. Me siento viva. Categoría:Entradas